The present invention relates generally to content distribution, and more particularly to content distribution utilizing an open market distribution model.
Digital distribution systems and methods such as Electronic Sell-Through (“EST”) allow a consumer to purchase digital content electronically. Examples of digitally distributed content include EST video and music files offered for sale on the Internet. The consumer purchases and downloads the content for viewing or listening on a suitable device, and may be allowed a certain number of copies of the content to be made.
Conventionally, online stores make digital content available in proprietary formats according to the requirements of a target user device. Further, online stores often implement various business models and usage models, such as procedures for payment, and for downloading, storing, replicating and accessing the content.
One particular problematic usage model imposes a maximum copy count allowed to a consumer after purchasing content. For example, the consumer may be limited to four copies of the content once. Two copies are used immediately for the consumer's computer and portable device. However, computer hard drive and portable device failures may eventually lead to a situation where the consumer is left with no usable copies.
Various such requirements imposed by online stores tend to lock consumers into a “silo” consisting of a single user device platform, a single media format, and a single content source (e.g., network service such as an online store). Consumers that purchase content from these silo services are unable to access their content on other devices they may own which are not supported by that proprietary silo. As a result, these kinds of restrictions tend to lower consumers' perceived value of the “ecosystem” encompassing all electronic content distribution systems, because all but one (or a small few) become impractical for the consumer to use.